Unforgotten Flash-Back (1D fiction)
by Iris Gangner
Summary: Lorseque vous avez vécu une vie comme la mienne, vous pouvez pensé que plus rien ne pourrait vous étonnez. C'est exactement ce que je pensais avant de vivre au XXIe siècle à Londres.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Musique de chapitre :**_**Bella's Reborn**_**de Carter Burwell**

Mon coeur est mort et le son de ses battements me manque. Ma peau est aussi pâle que la neige dans laquelle je me suis transformer. Je ne me souviens plus de mon créateur. Néanmoins, il me semble qu'il faisait partit de mes proches au IXXe siècle. Je ne souviens pas d'eux non-plus. Ils sont sûrement déjà tous morts maintenant. Je me souviens simplement m'être réveiller en pleine montagne allongée paresseusement dans la neige.

Flash-Back n°1

"J'ais la gorge sèche. Je me relève m'appuis sur mes coudes avec une rapidié inhumaine. J'inspire bruyamment d'étonnement, mais cette respiration me parut inutile. Je me mit a respirer lentement, toujours avec ce même sentiment. Mais yeux s'ouvrirent de peur. Je n'avait plus besoin de respirer. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir du sang tacher la neige. Automatiquement, ma gorge devint soudain encore plus sèche qu'avant, comme si je n'avait pas bu depuis 3 jours. Toujours aussi rapidement je me précipitai sur l'une des taches de sang et me mit à la lècher vigoureusement, comme un affamé lècherait un plat. Plus je lèchai la neige glaçée, plus j'avais une sorte de soif mélangé à une faim particulièrement ardue. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'eu tellement lècher cette tâche qu'il ne restait plus une goutte de sang. Je m'attaquai donc à une autre. J'étais devenue un animal. Lorsque que la neige fut redevenue blanche, et ayant toujours faim, je me relevais. Un vent fort souleva mes cheveux, et, étant pourtant vétu de simple robe violette et blanche, je n'eu pas froid. Je sentis une odeur délicieuse, comparable à aucne autre me vint au narine. Je me dirigeait rapidement mais péniblement ( A cause de ma robe! ) vers elle. Une voiture passait sur la route voisine. Je me mit sur son passage et le coche qui fut étonner de me voir arrêta son attelage.

Le cocher : Vous allez bien?

Des gens *descendants de la carriole* : N'avez-vous pas froid Miss?

Mon corps ne m'écoutait plus, et sans prendre la peine de répondre à leur question, je leur souris sadiquement avant de me diriger vers le cocher, qui était d'ailleurs descendus. Je put maintenant apercevoir son visage : il était jeune mais semblait plus vieux que moi ( Qui venait d'avoir seize ans à cette époque. ). Je lui attrapai doucement la nuque avant d'enfoncer violemment mes crocs à l'intérieure. Il pouça un cris alors que je le vidait de son liquide. Quand j'eu terminé et le jetait au sol, je me tournait vers les passager de la voiture qui courait dans le sens inverse, sûrement éffrayés de mon acte abominable. Étrangement, cette scène me fit énormément sourire..."

Ce jour là, j'ai commis mes premiers meurtre.

Mais maintenant plus de meurtre, je veux devenir honnête, ayant passé les siècle derniers à commêtre d'énormes bêtises. Je reviens dans ma ville natale, Londres, car j'ai beaucoup voyager durant mon épopé. Si j'y revient c'est également pour retrouver mon créateur, car je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. La connexion qui à été établit entre lui et moi lorsqu'il m'a transformé me permettra de le retrouver; un peu comme un mouchard. Et c'est cette connexion qui m'envoi donc à Londres. Je le connaître pour en apprendre un peu plus sur mon passé que mes faibles souvenir. Mon père, ma mère,... C'est comme si j'était orpheline et abandonnée et rien que cette idée me donne envie de pleuré. Me je dois être forte.

Je suis, mais je crois que vous l'avez tous compris, je suis un **_vampire_**.

Voici le prologue, et j'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé. C'est un avant goût de la fiction. Je me suis inspiré de _Twilight_, de _Vampire Diaries_ et des décor _Miss Charity_ pour m'inspiré. Dans tous les cas, j'espere que vous avez aimé. Les chapitre seront plus longs et plus drôles. Je ne sais pas encore quand je mettrais le premier.

Kiss, kiss.

Genesis


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je vous ai fait mon grand discours tout à leur mais, c'était pour que ça sonne solennel. En réalité, je ne suis pas capable de tenir une conversation normale avec quelqu'un, et je passe mon temps à faire des sarcasmes, à moins que ce ne soit important. Bref, au moins, vous serez prévenue. Je suis en ce moment à la gare de Cork. Qu'est-ce que c'est moche punaise. C'est vrai que sur les 107 villes d'Irlande ( J'avais dit que je voyageais ! ), j'en choisisse un avec le nom et l'aéroport pourrave. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime as Cork, mais l'Irlande et sûrement le pays le plus PATRIOTIQUE que je connaisse. Vous n'avez qu'à taper avions irlandais sur google image pour comprendre ( Lien externe) . Bref, je suis en train de poirrauter sur leurs chaises dégueulasses. Mais c'est vrai, elles sont d'une couleur suspecte, y a une espèce de tache noire sur la mienne et c'est pour ça que je me suis assise au bord. J'ai mal au fesses. Vous imaginez si quelqu'un avait pété dessus ou je ne sais quoi pour faire apparaître cette tâche. Si j'avais pu, je serais déjà en train de dormir. Je regarde ma montre GUCCI ( Ouais, je sais, je frime... ) et remarque qu'il me reste encore 10 min avant de pouvoir sauté dans mon avion. Une veille avec un caniche à trois couettes s'installe à côté de moi. Son horrible chose commence à m'aboyer dessus. Je regarde le chien. Il me regarde ( en continuant d'aboyer) avec un air de vicieux. N'aimant pas les vicieux, je laisse échapper un cri animal lui montrant bien mes dents. Il émit un gémissement plaintif et baissa la tête. "C'est bien, baisse les yeux..." me dis-je intérieurement.

Je vais m'installer dans un tout petit campus pour vampires. C'est l'ami d'une de mes amies qui le dirige alors...

"Le vol 211 va décoller et nous..."

Trêve de blabla, ta gueule, c'est mon vol! Je me mis à courir avec mes 3 grosses valises et mon sac derrière moi vers la direction que l'on m'avait indiquée. Je bouscule tout le monde pour être devant ( Bah oui, je les verrais qu'une fois dans toute ma vie ! ) et montre mon billet pour entrer dans l'avion. Je cherche ma place, puis, une fois bien installée m'y affale. J'attache ma ceinture d'avance parce que je sais que j'aurais la flemme de le faire après. Et puis, je suis un vampire non? Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une ceinture? Un vieillard gros et borgne ( non, je déconne, mais il est bien gros. ) s'assoit à côté de moi et attache sa ceinture car l'avion va décoller. Le capitaine fait son blabla inutile que, même après 30 ans, je ne retiens jamais. Puis on décolle. Je ne préfère pas décrire ce moment parce que : mon voisin a pété, le mec devant moi à vomis et la suite je sais plus. Je mis mes écouteurs et mis de la musique à fond, si bien que mon voisin me regarda de travers. Je n'ai pas préféré lui rendre son regard parce qu'il serait mort. Au moment je commençais à fixer le hublot on vint me dérangé. Un jeune homme blond avec un sac discutait avec le grassouillet. Je vis le grassouillet prendre ses affaires et partir. **HALELUJA**! Mais le blondinet se mettre à côté de moi. NON, je veux être seule, je vous en supplies... Bref, c'est toujours mieux que _BIG MAMA_. Je vais peut-être vous paraître méchante, mais on devient un vampire, on se rend compte à quel point l'espèce humaine est désespérante et fais de moins en moins pitié. C'est p tété pour ça qu'on les bouffe... Une fois qu'il eut posé c'est affairé, il partit vers le fond de l'avion. J'eus droit à 20 minutes de tranquillité avant d'avoir l'honneur de découvrir les ambitions de Monsieur.

Le blond : Vous êtes sûr que vous n'auriez pas un paquet d'oréos?

Il était juste en train de faire la manche de la nourriture dans la 1re classe d'un avion, sinon, tout est normal. Il revint finalement s'asseoir à sa place avec un paquet d'orées. Il avait un sourire enfantin sur le visage et ouvrit son paquet. L'odeur de la nourriture humaine me répugnait. Il eut d'ailleurs lui aussi une petite grimace mais en avala un. Je le regardais comme si je m'inquiétais de sa santé mentale. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'intéresser à la vie des autres, mais là, j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir pourquoi avait-il commis cet acte abominable. Je lui lançais donc un regard de curiosité.

Le blond : J'avais oublié mon paquet d'orées.

Moi : C'est tout?

Le blond : Je peux pas vivre sans. Au fait, moi c'est Niall.

Ne voulant pas approfondir la conversation, j'allumais le poste de télé devant moi. Comme c'était le soir en Irlande, le programme TV était composé de film, série, documentaire et autres trucs inutiles. Le film _Le monde de Nemo_ passait en ce moment même. Je fut plutôt tenté de regarder _Twilight_ impatiente de regarder l'opinion des humains sur nous. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Niall aussi fixait désormais l'écran de TV. Lorsque j'eus mis _Twilight_ il protesta.

Niall : Mais nan, tu devrais mettre Némo !

Moi *me vexant* : Mais de quoi il se mêle celui qui fait la manche dans l'avion pour avoir des oréos ?

Niall *s'énervant* : Moi au moins, ma peau à pas la couleur du siège des toilettes!

Les gens commençaient à se retourner pour nous regarder.

Moi : Mais tua vu tes cheveux? On dirait que t'a voulu jouer au petit chimiste avec le fond de teint de ta mère!

Niall : et toi tes sourcils sont si gros qu'on dirait que même Usain Bolt serait fatigué au 18e de largeur à les parcourir.

Moi : Toi je t'aime bien.

Il avait un humour de vampire, ça m'a permis de passer le temps! On finit par regarder Némo. Me traiter pas de soumise, il a voulu m'étaler ces horreurs d'oréos partout sur le visage.

Niall : Mais toi, comment tu t'appelles?

*Soupirant-moi : Quelle importance ça aurait que tu le saches?

Niall : Non, j'insiste.

Moi : Je m'appelle Lydia.

Niall : C'est jo...

Moi : Me sort pas que c'est joli, vous les mecs on dirait que vous passez votre vie à dire ça.

Niall *changeant de sujet* : Sinon tu viens d'où?

Moi : De Londres, et j'y retourne.

Niall : Mais pourquoi tu es en Irlande alors?

Moi *cherchant une excuse* : Je suis orpheline et on va dire que je suis la recherche de mes parents.

Flash-Back n°2

"Moi *indignée* : Mr Horan, pourrais-je encore vous emmenez en pique-nique après cela ?

Mr Horan : Je ne le pense pas."

Mon regard, encore un peu troublé par le flash, se tourna vers lui.

Niall : Ca va?

Moi : Mais pourquoi ça n'irait pas tête de poussin exhibitionniste!

Niall : Parle pour toi pour crevette marron pas fraiche!

Grâce à cette longue disputée, le voyage passa très rapidement. Au moment des adieu, j'échangeai mon numéro avec celui de Niall. Je lui dis au revoir et regardais autour de moi dans l'Espoir de trouver Mégane. Je la vis avec trois autres filles. Megane est celle qui m'accueillera pour les années à venir mais aussi ma meilleure mais. Mais je pense que je devrais vous présenter ces filles. L'une avait des cheveux châtains ondulés et un visage rond aux traits enfantin. La deuxième était métisse avec une touche de cheveux frisés? Son visage plus ovale que l'autre paraissait plus mature. Enfin la troisième avait des cheveux brun clair et lisses. Elle avait aussi un visage rond, mais n'avait l'air ni mature, ni enfantine. Quant à Mégane, elle pas changeait. Bah oui, elle ne va pas vieillir! Bref, ses cheveux détachés Semi en bataille lui donnaient un air naturel. Je me dirigeais vers elles et elles me remarquent. Meg me regarde et me serre dans ses bras. Les trois autres m'offrent un grand sourire sauf la mi-vielle mi-jeune. Elle, elle fronce les sourcils.

Meg : Comment tu m'as manqué!

Moi : Et moi donc!

Meg : Je te présente *enfantine* Éleanor Calder, *mature* Danielle Peazer et *mi-figue mi-raisin* Élena Gilbert.

Moi : Salut...

Elles : Salut!

Meg : Bon, on y va .

Elles se dirigèrent vers une ruelle sombre et me firent signe de les suivre, ce que je fis. Chacune pris une de mes valises sur son dos et nous nous mîmes à courir. Nous sommes finalement arrivés devant une villa. Sûrement une vieille maison de famille de vampires. Nous Entra dans la maison, qui était d'ailleurs très bruyante.

Meg *criant* : LES MECS ON EST DE RETOUR!

Meg poussa une des portes à droite qui donna sur ce qui devait être le salon ou 4 garçons (Nda: par besoins de les décrire!).

Meg * passant sa main de droite à gauche* : Voici Louis Tomlinson ( pas de chaussettes o. Ô), Zayn Malik ( Il a un sourire en mode "nie pas, je sais que tu me trouves beau!" ), Liam Payne ( Il a l'air moins con que les autres. ) et Harry Styles ( On lui a fixé un pull de laine sur la tête à la naissance ou quoi? On dirait un mouton avec un sourire de dragueur bien bidon. ).

Le sourire de ce cher Harry vient de disparaître en me regardant, comme tous les autres.

Meg *agacé* : Mais où est...

Voix familière : J'ai retrouvé mes paquets d'or...

Moi : NIALL!? T'EST UN VAMPIRE?!

Celui-ci venait d'entrer dans les salons en courant vers les autres garçons. ON se regardait un avec étonnement.

Meg : Vous vous connaissez .

Moi : On s'est rencontré dans l'avion...

Niall : Humm...

Les autres garçons s'étaient mis à chuchoter.

Elena : ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je compte pas m'attarder à essayer de faire connaissance avec elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est là que je compte changer mes habitudes. Tu viens Harold.

C'est qui ça Harold?

Harry : Naaaan, désolé, comme tu l'as dit, je ne compte pas changer mes habitudes. *me faisant un clin-d'oeil*

Je le regardais mal. Elena aussi d'ailleurs. Elle partit en laissant échapper un "pédophile" qui fit ricaner. Je m'affalai sur leur canapé. Les filles s'assirent elles aussi. Comme y avait un autre fauteuil gars s'y sont assis. "Harold" fut le premier à me parler.

Harry *sourire de lover* : On s'est pas déjà rencontré quelque part.

Moi : C'est ça ta phrase de drague pourrie. Un classique, j'aurais imaginé pire...

Harry *sérieux*: Nan, je suis sérieux! Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un. *Chantant _Did you forget_?

Moi : Génial, des vampires chantants !

Meg : Tu es toi-même un vampire chantant !

Danielle : Abon?

Moi : Ouais mais pas beaucoup!

Meg : Mais arrête, tu te souviens le nombre de fois où on chantait ensemble?

Harry : Bref, répond à ma question.

Moi : Si je t'avais rencontré je m'en serais souvenue.

Harry *regard dragueur* : Pourquoi ?

Moi : T'as vu tes cheveux, on dirait que tu as voulu faire exploser un truc dedans! On dirait de la laine!

Harry : parle pour toi et tes sourcils!

Moi : mais qu'est-ce que vous avez avec mes sourcils!

Louis : Bah, ils ne sont pas petits hein!

Moi : Toi t'ai une tronche d'écureuil!

On éclatait tous de rire à nos bêtises. Harry et Zayn me regardaient bizarrement.

Moi : C'est quoi votre problème à vous deux?

Zayn : Comment ça?

Moi : Vous me regarder d'une manière très chelou!

Zayn : Moi aussi tu me fais penser à quelqu'un. Mais moins belle.

Moi : Dis que je suis moche aussi!

Zayn : C'est sûr qu'a côté de moi...

Je le regardais avec des gros yeux et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Eleanor : Il faut dire que Zayn s'aime beaucoup. Il est tellement narcissique que lorsequ'il a vu qu'il est déjà resté toute une journée à regarder l'écran de la télé. Mais il n'était pas allumé. s'était juste pour pouvoir se regarder dedans...

Zayn : Mon miroir était cassé et je devais me coiffer!

Je réfléchissais.

Moi : Mais Niall, si tu es un vampire, pourquoi tu manges?

Niall : Je suis mi-vampire mi-humain.

Moi : Aaah...

Danielle : Mais vous vous êtes rencontré comment!

Moi : Il faisait le clochard mendiant dans l'avion.

On rigola toute la soirée et je pus découvrir tout le monde. Liam avait eu des parents riches, mais qui avait beaucoup d'ennemis ( C'était d'ailleurs leur ancienne maison. ). Des gens ont tué ses parents mais leurs agresseurs l'ont laissé parti en échange de le transformer. Zayn et Danielle faisaient partie de la grande communauté des vampires d'Afrique depuis l'enfance. Louis avait transformé Harry avec qui il était ami depuis très longtemps. Louis avait lui-même été transformé par ses parents qui avait disparu juste après. Eleanor était orpheline et trainait dans les rues jusqu'à ce que Louis la trouve, en tombe éperdument amoureuse et la transforme pour qu'elle puisse rester avec pour l'éternité ( Blablabla de romance quoi... ). Moi je leur racontais que je ne me souviens de rien avant ma transformation.

Moi : Sinon vos faites quoi de vos journées?

Liam : Bah on va en cours!

Je les regardais encore une fois avec des gros yeux. Harry se leva et parti.

Moi : Vous allez en cours! Je veux pas retourner à l'école§ J'y suis allé une fois et plus jamais! Et pourquoi vous y aller?

Liam : a mairie c'est qu'on habite ici et il trouverait ça bizarre si on n'allait pas en cours. En plus, Meg t'a déjà inscrit.

Moi *frappant Meg* : Espèce de vieux yaourt périmé!

Louis : Tu devrais aller dormir, tu risquerais d'être fatigué!

Moi : très drôle... Mais je veux pas rester avec vous bande de traîtres!

Meg : Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Moi : non merci, je peux me débrouiller seule.

Meg *haussant les épaules* : comme tu veux.

Je sortais donc du salon puis montait des escaliers qui débouchaient sur un long couloir. Je décidais de prendre le côté droit. Il y avait 8 portes. J'ouvris les trois premières pour y constater qu'elle était déjà occupée. Lorsque j'ouvris la quatrième je trouvais Élena et Harry en train de faire des trucs pas très propre mais toujours habillé. Je laissais échapper un "Pardon" avant de refermer automatiquement la porte. S'il le pouvait mon coeur battrait à cent à l'heure. Je pris une grande respiration inutile. J'ouvris la porte en face m'y installais directement. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et réfléchissais au fait que j'allais devoir aller à l'école.

Mes carottes à la sauce béchamel!

Voili, voila le premier chapitre. Je suis contente de ce que j'ai fait. Lydia est tout de suite moins sérieuse mais son côté vampire le n'est toujours plus qu'elle. C'est pour ça que parfois on sent de la maturité dans sa manière de parler. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plut. Mettez une reviews pour dire votre avis (ça me permet aussi de ssavoir qu'il a des gens qui lisent).

Genesis


End file.
